


Business and Pleasure

by cosmosKid



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Nipple Play, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Out of Character, Vaginal Fingering, possibly?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 02:52:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8186605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmosKid/pseuds/cosmosKid
Summary: Before you read this I would like to specify some things--I don't ship this pairing but felt like writing this anyway-I, myself, have not played Jumin or Jaehee's route, I haven't even finished the first one. So if anything is out of context, I'm sorry.-No spoilers in the comments please, or if you do, put a warning-The relationship in this fic is purely business, they harbour no romantic feelings towards each other in this fic.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Before you read this I would like to specify some things-  
> -I don't ship this pairing but felt like writing this anyway  
> -I, myself, have not played Jumin or Jaehee's route, I haven't even finished the first one. So if anything is out of context, I'm sorry.  
> -No spoilers in the comments please, or if you do, put a warning  
> -The relationship in this fic is purely business, they harbour no romantic feelings towards each other in this fic.

Social skills, patience, self-control and adaptability are some of the required skills for a good secretary. Jaehee Kang had demonstrated each of these, never asking unnecessary questions and always doing as she was told. When setting up meetings with important clients she had swayed them to see Mr. Han ASAP with her social skills, when that same client had complained because Mr. Han was slightly late due to his flight being delayed, she showed immense patience. And then, during the meeting when the client had yelled obscenities at Jaehee calling her harsh names she had thanked the heavens for her self-control as she calmly exited the room upon Mr. Han’s instructions. And later that night when Mr. Han had called Jaehee into his office he had given her a bottle of wine, waving off some explanation about how he had been given it on his trip and didn’t really want it. He had asked her to stay, so that they could plan the next day’s schedule. Jaehee looked at the clock, it was already 11PM, being Mr. Han’s assistant called for a lot of late nights, Jaehee had found herself working on close to four hours sleep sometimes.   
Mr. Han produced two wine glasses from a drawer in his desk, Jaehee had asked him if he had always kept them there, he had said that sometimes he needed a pick-me-up. Jaehee watched as he poured the wine into the two glasses and then took a tentative sip when he handed her hers. The wine was red, tasting sweet but not overbearingly, Mr. Han made some comment about it being good paired with steak. Jaehee and Mr. Han set to work, Jaehee planning the next day’s schedule, and Mr. Han complaining about his trip. It was 12:43AM when they were done, Jaehee and Mr. Han both being more than a little intoxicated.   
Mr. Han had asked Jaehee if there was anyone in her life, he would never admit it, but he liked knowing everyone’s business.   
Jaehee had explained that there wasn’t, saying that she hardly had enough time for sleep let alone a relationship.  
Mr. Han had made a humming noise and leant back in his chair, his expression looking far off and thoughtful.  
“How about you, Mr. Han? Is there anyone in your life?” Jaehee had finished her glass, she poured some more wine in.  
Mr. Han had chuckled, “No, there isn’t. And I’m sure you’d know if there was anyway.”   
Mr. Han’s phone chimed, he looked down, the light of the screen highlighting all the high areas, casting an eerie expression on his face. He sighed, “I suppose it’s getting late. I should let you get home. But first, there’s some paperwork from my trip still at my house. Would you mind following me home to retrieve it?”   
Drunk Jaehee saw no absurdity in this request, and so complied. When Mr. Han stood up to walk away, he stumbled slightly, the only sign that he had just drank nearly half a bottle of wine.   
When they reached the car park Mr. Han’s driver ushered both inside, saying that Jaehee was too drunk to drive, he was probably right.

Jaehee had been to Mr. Han’s house before, often Mr. Han got new business ideas that required a lot of talking down from. They always involved cats.   
Still, the sight of such a large and imposing building always shocked her, the awe of the mansion overwhelming her slightly. As they pulled up to the front door Jaehee heard Mr. Han chuckle quietly, she looked over to see him looking at pictures of cats online, he really was drunk.

As they walked inside, Jaehee noted how empty the place felt. She asked Mr. Han about it.  
“Most of the staff leave at about 11, the only other person here should be Elizabeth 3rd’s maid. And she will leave once she knows I’m home.” Why was Jaehee not surprised to find that Mr. Han’s cat, Elizabeth 3rd, has her own personal maid. Just as he had said, shortly after, a woman walked out of the kitchen, she looked very lovely, her messy curls falling out of their bun. She had a plaster of freckles covering her cheeks and nose, and green eyes to boot. Jaehee shook her head slightly, forcing herself to stop looking at the woman who had begun to glance over at her as if she was mad.   
“You may go now, Mirah. Thank-you.” Mr. Han sounded stiff and professional, Jaehee wondered whether he was trying especially hard to not seem drunk. The girl, Mirah, bent her head slightly in a small bow and quickly walked out, a minute later Jaehee heard the front door shut.   
“She seems nice,” Jaehee commented, she tried to sound indifferent.  
“She’s scared of me…” Mr. Han sounded in thought and Jaehee tried her best not to wonder why.  
“Mr. Han, where are the documents?” He looked up, as if he had forgotten.  
“Yes! Follow me, Assistant Kang.” He headed towards a nearby staircase, nearly tripping as he walked up. When they reached the top he turned towards a door, Jaehee hadn’t been to the upstairs very much, she realized she had never been in this room before.   
As they walked inside, Mr. Han flicked on the light switch, the room filling with light causing Jaehee to blink.  
“Drinks are on the left,” Mr. Han commented as he headed to a desk towards the back of the room. Jaehee hadn’t had any intentions of drinking anymore and yet found herself nursing a glass of scotch anyway. The fiery liquid warming her from the inside out. She decided to look around the room while she waited for Mr. Han to get the files. The room, like the rest of the house, had a modern feel to it, Jaehee assumed it was all Mr. Han’s idea but wouldn’t put it past him to just simply hire a decorator. She looked over at a painting that hung on the wall. A large-ish portrait of what Jaehee thought might be a woman however, the image had an abstract feel to it, she wasn’t quite sure what was happening in the picture but she had the vague feel that it was somewhat sexual part of her wished to look away but something about it kept her staring.   
“Do you like it?” Jaehee jumped, she’d almost forgotten where she was.  
“Yes. But, what is it?” Mr. Han was leaning on the edge of his desk, the documents appearing forgotten.  
“A woman. She was a little apprehensive about getting her portrait painted.”  
“Mr. Han, did you… paint this?”  
“Are you surprised?”   
“Well, no, it’s just… uh, you never mentioned it before…”  
“Yes, well,” Mr. Han moved to stand beside Jaehee, “It was never important.”  
“Was she… your girlfriend, Mr. Han?”   
He raised his eyebrow, “Something like.” He leaned over and took Jaehee’s forgotten drink, taking a sip as he walked back over to his desk. “It doesn’t matter now anyway, she’s not interested and frankly, neither am I.”   
Jaehee poured herself another drink, slightly annoyed while doing so. When she joined Mr. Han at his desk he had already finished the drink and had his head in his hands. Jaehee was worried he might be crying; this wasn’t in the job description.   
“Is something wrong, Mr. Han?”   
He looked up and sighed, “My Father is worried that the company we had a meeting with today might fall through.”  
“Oh, sorry.” Jaehee wasn’t sure why she was apologizing but she felt it was the right thing to do. “Is there anything I can do to help, Mr. Han?”  
His demeanor changed instantly, a new thought appearing to control his actions.   
“Anything, Assistant Kang?”  
Jaehee thought this question ridiculous, of course anything, this was her job after all. “Yes, Mr. Han, anything.”  
“Hmm. Would you say you’re exceptionally stressed, Assistant Kang?”   
Jaehee blinked, where had this come from? “Yes, I suppose so.”  
“Then I may have a proposition that might prove beneficial for both parties, Assistant Kang.”  
“And what would that be, Mr. Han?”  
“Assitant Kang, how would you feel about stress-relief bondage?”

\---  
She couldn’t see anything, the leather eye mask was blocking all sight, she could feel his nimble fingers trail over her as he walked towards her, though.   
“Your breathing has become unsteady, Assistant Kang, do you not like being blindfolded or… no, do you simply enjoy it?” Mr. Han’s voice so close to her sent shivers down her spine, she hadn’t heard him getting closer. She heard him chuckle. Jaehee moved her arms slightly, they were tied behind her back, not painful but the weight of laying on them was slightly uncomfortable. She felt Mr. Han start to unbutton her shirt, her jacket having been left somewhere on the floor. When the buttons were dealt with she felt Mr. Han run his hands over her breasts, chuckling slightly as he did. “How lacey, were you expecting to lose your shirt in my study, Assistant Kang?” Jaehee wanted to answer, to tell him that never in her wildest dreams had she imagined this would be happening but her senses were in overdrive right now, every touch feeling like a burst of sensation, the alcohol greatly helping the process. She could feel her chest going up and down as she breathed in deeply, trying to keep herself together. She leant her head to the side as she felt Mr. Han kiss up her neck, suddenly she let out a breathy moan as he sharply bit down on her shoulder. “I asked you a question, you really should try to answer me.”   
“No,” Jaehee breathed, “I didn’t, Mr. Han.” She was glad for the blindfold now, sure that being forced to look at him as he unwound her would be far more embarrassment than she could handle.   
“You’re so undone, how cute.” The tone in his voice didn’t sound exactly like that was a compliment and Jaehee wondered how he could manage to sound so together while so incredibly drunk. She said nothing as he worked on her bra, unhooking the straps from the brassiere cups before reaching around the back to unhook the clasp, pulling the bra off of her and then discarding it on the floor like her jacket. “Have you ever done something like this before, Assistant Kang?” Mr. Han went to work on her nipples, pinching them enough to elicit pain-induced pleasure moans from her mouth.  
“Just-ah-once,” Jaehee felt herself biting her lower lip, trying to stop the moans escaping her.  
“Hmm? Only once? Was it not pleasurable for you?” He pinched her nipples harder, causing an even louder moan to fill the room, “I find that hard to believe, Assistant Kang.”   
“She-ah- moved away,”   
“She? My, my, I had no idea.”  
“It never-ah- really came up in-nng- conversation,”  
“Hah, I suppose. But now you’re tied and bound in my office, how do you feel?”  
Jaehee tried to move her legs but the ribbon around her ankles prevented such a thing.  
“Please…” She breathed, squirming slightly as he continued to work on her breasts.  
“Hmm? Please what?” The tone in his voice told Jaehee that he knew exactly what she was asking.  
“Please-ah- t-touch me…” She felt embarrassed asking such a thing and despite not being able to see anything, she tried to hide her face from his sight, knowing that she was blushing intensely.  
“Tsk, tsk, Assistant Kang, how dare you try to hide such wonderful expressions from me.” He pulled into a kiss, rough but not messy, his mouth tasting of various alcohols. He used his right hand to locate the zipper on Jaehee’s skirt, unzipping it and then pushing it down as far as it would go without breaking the kiss. He then reached down and began rubbing small, slow circles on her clitoris, the sensation making her moan through the kiss. Mr. Han continued working over her underwear until he felt a wetness forming, he broke the kiss then, Jaehee’s lips swollen and spit leaking out of the corner of her mouth.  
“How long has it been since someone touched you, Assistant Kang? You’re very tense.” He worked on removing her skirt and underwear as best he could with the ribbon tying her ankles.  
Jaehee panted as she answered, overstimulation and lack of breath obvious as she spoke, “Too long.”   
“Really, you should do this more often, I can’t have my assistant lacking in areas because she’s frustrated.” Everything went back to perfect performance at work, he was only doing this because they both needed to release stress.  
“Yes, Sir.”  
“’Sir’, is it? Fitting. Assistant Kang, for the rest of the night you will refer to me only as ‘Sir’, is that clear?”  
“Yes, Sir.”  
“Good girl.”  
And then Mr. Han had placed his middle and ring fingers at her lips, she knew what he wanted without having to be asked. She sucked on his fingers as best she could without being too messy. “You know exactly what to do, are you sure you’ve only done this once?” She felt as if she could hear the smirk in his voice. When she didn’t reply she felt a sharp slap hit her clitoris, the pain causing a loud moan to erupt from her, “I asked you a question.”  
“Y-Yes, Sir, I’m sure.”  
Mr. Han hummed to himself as he ran his slicked up fingers from her clitoris to her hole, sticking both fingers in at once. They went in with ease, the alcohol mixed with arousal having relaxed Jaehee enough. The sudden intrusion making Jaehee gasp and moan, her leg’s trying to break free from the ribbon tying her ankles together, she would never admit how much the restriction of movement heightened her arousal.   
“Assistant Kang,”  
“Yes, Sir?”  
“We’re the only ones here, be as loud as you wish.”  
Jaehee was about to respond when Mr. Han pushed his index finger in with the other two, making Jaehee moan loudly as he worked his fingers, finding her G-spot in the process.  
“Nng-ah-Mr.Han…” Jaehee moaned, she felt completely helpless, her lack of sight and movement rendering her unable to do anything as her other senses were heightened and overstimulated.   
“Didn’t I tell you to call me ‘Sir’ for the rest of the night? Tsk, tsk, Assistant Kang, now I’m going to have to punish you. How bothersome…” Jaehee barely heard him over her own sighs and moans and he repeatedly abused her sensitive area. “You may orgasm when, and only when, I say you can. Is that clear?”  
“Ah ah- Y-Yes, Sir!” Jaehee was wondering how long this was going to go on for when Mr. Han started making use of this thumb, applying direct pressure to her clitoris, rubbing the sensitive spot in time with this fingers.  
Jaehee felt overwhelmed, she didn’t know if she could last like this.  
“Ah, nng, ha, Sir… p-please…”   
“Please what? I’m afraid you’re going to have to be more specific, Assistant Kang.”  
“P-Please let me-ah- org-gasm, Sir,”   
Mr. Han chuckled darkly, “And why would I let you do that when you’ve been such a naughty girl?”  
“I-I’ll be good-nng,”   
“We’ll see.”  
Mr. Han increased his pressure and pace as he worked on Jaehee, she tried her best to suppress her orgasm, knowing full well that she would be punished more harshly if she disobeyed him on this.  
“P-Please Sir, ah,”  
“Hmm. Will you be a good girl and do as I say?”  
“Ye-es, Sir,”  
“Good girl, but no. Did you forget this is a punishment?”  
Jaehee almost felt like crying, this was too much.   
“Alright, you may orgasm now, I fear you might break if I continue any longer.”  
Jaehee felt like she had never heard better words in her life before, with a loud moan she came undone, pure ecstasy clouding her mind and causing her to think of nothing but the pleasure she was currently feeling. She heard Mr. Han chuckling as he watched her, sadistic joy washing over him.  
Jaehee was panting when Mr. Han walked over and removed her blindfold, his entire demeanor seemingly indifferent, the only sign of enjoyment being the lustful glaze that covered his eyes.  
“You did very good, Assistant Kang. I will untie you and then you may go and rest. The room to the left of this one is a spare bedroom with ensuite and full closet, I’m sure you’ll find something to wear.” Jaehee simply nodded weakly, her voice momentarily gone. Mr. Han untied Jaehee’s ankles first, and then her arms. She didn’t want to admit how much better she felt after that ordeal, her stress and tension seemingly disappeared.   
She sat up on the desk, hastily dressing herself so she felt that she wasn’t completely naked and then exiting the room, her heart pounding in her chest.


End file.
